1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cutting tables, and more particularly to a downdraft exhaust cutting table in association with a slag removal system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cutting tables are generally horizontal work tables formed of a plurality of spaced-apart slats or grids upon which a metal plate or sheet is supported while a gas cutting torch cuts out predetermined shapes. Typically, the cutting is repeated in an automatic sequence, and follows a predetermined pattern or template. The cutting operation creates a polluted environment due to the fumes and smoke created by the cutting torch system. Further, the cutting operation results in slag accumulating beneath the cutting table. In an attempt to solve the pollution problem, water cutting tables have been provided wherein the cutting operation occurs underwater. However, water cutting tables create a risk of water spotting on bright finishes and create the risk of hydrogen entrapment when aluminum is being cut. Further, the parts, skeleton, and scrap are wet and exposed to rust, with the disposal of the same being complex. Yet another disadvantage of water cutting tables is the difficulty in the disposal of the contaminated water.